Frozen Kennedia
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: Aokiji visits a very special woman on Ohara, on Valentine's Day. The only woman he ever loved and had to work for lies on this island, and he would always come back to it: his beautiful Kennedia, Nico Olivia.


**Hey guys! So I meant to publish this on Valentine's Day for obvious reasons, but I'm currently in the middle of a dispute between several trollers and Fanfiction Administrators, so my account was locked until early this morning. Luckily, this is romance, and can't possibly be banned for any reason. Anyways, someone requested I finally do an official fic with AokijixOlivia pairing, so here it is. So read, enjoy, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Aokiji changed from his standard white clothes to an all black suit; he parked his bike on the beach, and proceeded to neaten out his clothes. His hair was in its typical q-tip fashion, and he was shaved and had a cleaner appearance than normal. In his hands were chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. Not just any flowers though- rare white and red kennedias, the flower that represented intellectual beauty- a flower that suited her perfectly. He had to chuckle slightly at the irony, she always hated how the kennedia looked, but got embarrassed and flushed when he called her that. His secret, forbidden, beautiful kennedia; a woman of beautiful forbidden intellect, maybe that was what made her so allusive to him. So that was his nickname for her Olivia, 'Kennedia', and it was the name he called her in public when they could manage to meet back then.

Frowning he walked forward into the island, willing himself to ignore all the man-made ruins where the once prospers Ohara once was. This was her home island, and where his daughter had been born; regret gnawed at him, when he thought of these things- every memory scrap he had hoped to gain had been burned when the World Government went on its book-burning campaign. Every bit of Robin's past had been burned here, Olivia's existence had been obliterated here. Upon finally getting to the sight he wanted, he stared in melancholy at the sink hole in front of him; this was where the 'Tree of Knowledge' once was, and where his daughter became an archeologist at age 8, and where hers and Olivia's future was taken.

Sitting down crisis cross, he stared down into the sinkhole and began speaking. "Yo, Olivia…I'm back for my yearly visit, like every year. I know I'm dressed in black, but it kind of fits the occasion, don't you think?" Nothing spoke back of course, but he continued. "I put my hair back up; you told me you liked it, so I put it back up in its old style; I haven't worn it like this since I left the marines. Yeah, that's right…I left them, and for a reason you might consider stupid: I challenged Akainu for the title of Fleet Admiral, and my ass got handed to me. Pretty damn badly, too; Robin would've laughed at the sight of it, I deserve it after all." He grimaced at the memories; the scar and prosthetic leg were proof of that horrible time.

"Robin's grown up nicely; she grew out of my tan skin and adopted your look completely, minus the hair. And I don't care what you say, 28 is still too young to date in my opinion." Aokiji chuckled slightly. "She's become as beautiful as you, I'm going to have to watch her more carefully from now on, especially with her going to Dresa Rosa, coming up. Don't worry, I'll protect her from Donflamingo if he gets any ideas."

Suddenly, the wind blew and some of the bouquet petals fell off and into the sink hole. Aokiji smiled at the sight. "You know, sometimes I think about what kind of flower Robin would be. You'd probably want her to be something fancy like a rose or violet, but I see something different in her, and you know it too. You may not like this flower-name either, but she reminds me of Parsley flowers; no not the kind you eat. Parsleys represent useful knowledge, which suit her very well. They're bright purple in color and have a child-like look, but very mature essence, they look just like her in my opinion. It's my hope that one day, I can give her a bouquet of them on her birthday…like I used to with you."

_Past_

_ Vice Admiral Kuzan glanced around himself anxiously as he approached the island on his bicycle, taking care to reabsorb the ice as he peddled. It was more difficult due to the fact that he had to make sure the ice around him and his bike held him up from the water, but it was neccary to make sure he wasn't followed. He really wished Sakazuki would get a life. Finally, after an hour of bike-riding he arrived at his destination- Forget-Me-Not Isand, thei salnd which was known for immortalizing memories. With who he was meeting, the future admiral definitely hoped that was true._

_ He nodded to the local fisherman and walked on the shoreline before finding the person he was looking for. She was standing about 100ft from him, looking out into the ocean; she was in a white summer dress, with her hair tied up under the hat she was wearing._

_ Smiling, he called out to her. "Kennedia!"_

_ Turning to face him, the woman smiled and waved over to him. "Aokuma! I didn't think you'd make it." Kuzan groaned; in turn for him calling her an embarrassing name, she got to do the same. 'Blue Bear' was both insulting and endearing at once._

_ "You'd think I'd miss this? It's one of the only times we can meet where you're not in slave shackles." He pet her head, making her hair fall out of her hat. "The least you can do is let your hair fall down; I don't get to see it that often."_

_ "You never complain about the shackles when we meet up, in fact you taunt me with them. As for my hair- it gives me away; I'm the only women in her twenties who has white hair." Olivia groaned._

_ "I personally think it's one of your most endearing qualities personally." He shrugged._

_ "And what about you? You're height and hair give you away; at least put your hair up." She complained._

_ "I hate that style, you know that." He groaned. Recently, his girlfriend had insisted that he looked good with double-afros on the side of his head; he personally thought they looked like giant hair head-phones, so he tried to avoid it when he could. But it was becoming a pain; his superiors were bugging him about having a haircut. Sighing, he reached out and grabbed her hand, interlacing his large fingers with hers carefully. "Let's go; we only have a limited amount of time and I don't want to waste any of it."_

_ "Ah." She nodded, knowing that it wasn't long before the Cipher Pole agents would track her. "I agree; we shouldn't dally."_

**_3hrs Later_**

_It was evening now, and Olivia sat looking out the window, brushing her long white hair. She was in a silk silver robe that came down to her feet. She saw in the reflection that her lover was still in bed reading a book; his back was turned to her like always when they took breaks from their activities. It wasn't meant to be a cold gesture, he just simply knew she wanted her private moments during these times. Looking at the stars and moon, wondering if they could look at these things together when they weren't constantly running from people._

_ It was a beautiful night out; the stars were shimmering and the moon was a perfect crescent, the sea shimmered under the light, making a lovely sight. "Kuzan." She said, putting her hairbrush in her lap. _

_ Responding to his name, he turned over to face her, leaning his head into his fist. He was shirtless and the sheets covered him from the waist down. He looked relaxed, but she definitely knew his full attention was on her. "Yes?" Frowning when he received silence, he spoke again. "Olivia, what is it?"_

_ Biting her lip, she asked: "Kuzan…if we…if you ever had a child, what would you name it?"_

_ "What? Are you pregnant?" He sounded calm, but inside he felt like he was going to faint._

_ "No, you ignoramus, I'm just thinking of the future!" She growled lowly, she resumed brushing her hair. "Forget it! Forget I said anything about the matter!"_

_ She continued brushing her hair until she felt arms pull her into a warm hug from behind. Kuzan had to get to his knees due to his height, but it was no problem to him in this situation. "Hey now…don't be like that; you have to admit it's a weird question."_

_ "Yes, you're right, I'm sorry." Olivia sighed. "It's just…when we met on this day five years ago, when you first bought me at the slave auction, you said that once you were done with me, you'd let me go. And after you let me go so many times throughout these years…I have to ask…do you plan on keeping me, or do you plan to let me go permanently?"_

_ Kuzan was silent for a moment before answering. "I say this every year, and every time since I let you go the first time; you'll never be free of me woman. Olivia, I did buy a pleasure slave for a few nights when I met you, but I'll never stop wanting you, and I'll keep proving it over and over, until you're just as convinced as I am."_

_ "My dream is to discover the Void Century and its history, and your mission is stop me. How could you ever keep me? How could I ever keep you?" Olivia had tears dripping to her hands._

_ "Idiot. There's no rule stating that you can't pursue you dream just because you're with me." He tightened his grip. "I won't lie, I don't like what you're doing; I think it's unnecessary and dangerous, and it irritates me because it keeps us from being officially together. But…I know I can't stop you, and I'm not the kind of guy that would ask his woman to give up on something she loves." He gave playful smirk. "Besides...I can't deny how hot it is to see you in shackles; it's convenient to have my 'run-away-slave' be brought to me personally every time you're caught." She smacked him upside the head with her hairbrush. He chuckled, and lightly grabbed her hand. "Aside from that, one day you're going to run into one of my colleagues who will be much less friendly. And I'm terrified of that day, you know that?"_

_ "Kuzan-"_

_ "But." He cut her off. "It means a lot to you, so…I won't stop you. It's not worth arguing with you over, and it simply wastes our time. So therefore…there's only one solution that's possible here."_

_ "What?" _

_ "Simple. I'll have to be the one to incarcerate you every time you're arrested, to insure that justice is served to you properly." She could feel his smirk. "I have your back, don't ever forget that."_

_ Gently, she guided his hand down to her waist; she smiled as she noticed her whole hand could stroke his finger. "You really are confident, aren't you?"_

_ "I'll never let you go, Olivia. Even if you run away, even if you disappear off the face of the earth, I'll hunt you down myself and pull you back from whatever abyss you're hiding from." He said confidently._

_ "Kuzan." Olivia smiled. "So one day we will be permanent?"_

_ "When the opportunity presents itself, I don't plan on letting you 'escape' again. The second the Void research becomes legal or when I become Fleet Admiral, you'll be promoted to my wife." The future admiral promised._

_ "That's quite a proposal Kuzan." Olivia chuckled._

_ "It's nothing you haven't heard before, besides…you wouldn't be a very good genius if you hadn't figured out my intentions towards you yet." He smiled at her. "I love you Olivia, there's nothing in this world that'll change that."_

_ "I love you too Kuzan." She hugged the hands around her tightly. _

_ "By the way." She finally turned around to face him; he had a lazy smile on his face that she had grown accustomed to. "Robin."_

_ Blinking, she asked. "What?"_

_ "Robin- that's the name I want any future child of mine to have." He said._

_ "What if it's a boy?" She asked._

_ "That's the great thing about the name 'Robin'- it solves both sides of the issue, because it can be a boy or girl's name." Kuzan responded. "You don't like it?"_

_ "No…" She kissed him lovingly before responding. "I love it."_

**PRESENT**

Aokiji smiled at the memory; Olivia hadn't been pregnant that time, but the time they met after that, she had received Robin from him. She disappeared in the night from his sight, and he exhausted every ounce of his work ethic to find her. Despite Olivia's trust in him, she didn't tell him where her home island was, and he didn't push her because he honestly didn't care. But he had been kicking himself ever since, because if he had known, he would've been there for Robin's birth! The images of Olivia dying in his arms and sending Robin in off in that dingy still haunted him to this day.

"It's nothing I don't deserve I suppose." He scratched the back of his head. "In the end, when I thought someone else had plucked you, you still remained mine...my Kennedia. I promise…I'll keep coming here on this day…until the day I die; this will always be our special day."

He went from having Olivia, then to admiral, then to losing it all when Akainu beat him. He left the Navy not because he hated Akainu (though that was a huge part of it); he left because he realized…there was absolutely no reason for him to be in the Navy anymore. Olivia was dead, he no longer cared about being Fleet Admiral, and Robin could take care of herself. Maybe one day he'd tell Robin the truth about himself and explain the horror he caused on Ohara, thinking her mother hand an affair with another man, and had her as a result. But for now, he couldn't, he simply couldn't face Robin, and if Olivia were alive- he'd never be able to face her either.

Valentine's Day started out as a joke to him and Olivia, since neither took the holiday seriously, but after awhile…they made it a habit of meeting each other on this day because people didn't tend to get suspicious of them. Most people assumed they simply want to keep their love lives private, and their colleagues were completely right.

As the wind blew, Aokiji quietly relished the memories of his treasured flower, Kennedia.

**Review please! The references for the flowers I got from the internet. Thanks! Happy late Valentine's Day!**


End file.
